Holding on to Bethyl
by BellarkeBethylJameronSterek21
Summary: My version of what should have happened on the mid-season finale of season 5. The group blows up the hospital and Beth is notice to be missing. But miracles can happen.


This is a short one shot. I loved the idea of Daryl and Beth. They completed each other in a way. This is what I believe should have happened. I was going to make this into a long story but I couldn't bring myself too. Another note listen to Broken by Lifehouse: I wrote this while listening to that song so it fits really well. I like to think of this as Bethyl's song.

* * *

><p>Everyone ducts down as the hospital explodes. After the explosion everyone gives a little laugh and starts hugging each other. After hugging the rest of the group. Daryl goes over to Noah who's holding Carol.<p>

"Your okay!" Daryl says as he pulls a limp Carol to him for hug.

After a few minutes of hugging Carol, Daryl gives her back to Noah and another medicine kid with a ton of tattoo's.

"Where's Beth?" Maggie asks frightened.

Daryl looks around hating himself for not realizing Beth wasn't with the other kids. Now he was frightened because she should have been with them.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked frantically shaking Noah.

All Noah could do was look at the now blown up hospital. All of a sudden Daryl's voice became logged in his throat. Maggie screaming and crying broke out in a run the same time as Daryl. Rick caught a hold of Maggie before she got far. Daryl could hear Rick scream his name but he kept running to the hospital in disbelief. All of sudden his knees gave out from under him. He was a good distance from the group. If a walker was to come out he would have been killed easily.

"BBBEEETTTHHHH!" Daryl screamed at the top of his lungs.

Daryl kept screaming Beth's name for what seemed like forever. Nobody went to him though. Everyone was either crying, shocked or looking for walkers. Out of nowhere Beth's voice came into his head from their night at the moonshine still.

"Your gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon."

Then Daryl broke. He started crying and screaming. The group was shocked by what they were seeing. Carol was a bit jealous that Daryl was acting this way. She even wondered if he acted that way when he thought she could be dead. All of a sudden everyone saw a shadow move from the debris of the hospital.

"Oh god." Rick said.

"Daryl!" Carol screamed.

Daryl turned around and with bury eyes saw everyone aiming their weapons in his direction. He turned around to the shadow. He saw the shadow was a figure. It wasn't a walker. He could tell because it walked like he did. Daryl blinked a few times after hearing the figure speak.

"Daryl Dixon!" the figure called.

That voice he would have recognized anywhere and only one person called him by his full name. It wasn't until he saw the long blonde hair with the one sided braided and oval face that he knew it was her. It was Beth.

"Beth?" Daryl yelled

"Daryl!" Beth yelled back.

Daryl got up and broke out into a run. Beth tried to running but couldn't move that fast. Daryl started having flashbacks.

(Daryl grabs Beth's hand after she flips him off and Beth says 'What the hells wrong with you? Do you feel anything?')

(Sitting on the porch of the moonshine still. Daryl says "I'm just tired of loosing people". Beth says "Me too".)

("I don't cry anymore Daryl" Beth says to Daryl in the prison.)

("I know you look at me and you just see another dead girl")

(Beth goes up and hugs Daryl and says "I'm glad I didn't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes." Daryl squeezes her shoulders and says "Me too")

(Daryl="I ain't afraid of nothing")

(Beth="I'm not leaving you")

("Don't hmm." "What changed your mind?" Beth says smiling. Daryl just looks at her intensely. "Oh." Beth says quietly staring back)

("And now, god forbid you let anybody get too close." Beth says overlapping the memory when Beth pulls out of the hug at the prison)

("What do you want from me girl?" Daryl yells at Beth. "I want you to stop acting like you don't give a crap about anything. Like none of the people we lost meant anything to you." Beth yells back.)

("I could have done something." Daryl says starting to cry. Beth comes up from behind and hugs him.)

("Beth!" Daryl yells chasing the hearse with the cross on the back.)

After what seemed like for to get to each other. Beth threw herself into Daryl's arms. Knowing Beth was a live and he was holding her caused his body to react from the adrenalin rush. His legs gave out and he fell on the asphalt. To help the fall not hurt so much, Daryl put his hand out but that just ended up getting scraped. He still held on to Beth who fell on top of his legs.

"Your alive." Daryl said pulling away looking at Beth.

"So are you." Beth says crying.

Daryl wipes her tears away and pulls her back into a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Beth said in his ear.

"Never gonna happen. Your going to stop seeing me when either of are us dead." Daryl said before mentally smacking himself.

"I'm holding on to that, Daryl Dixon." Beth says quietly


End file.
